Movie Night
by iceonthewing
Summary: They had been aiming for a scary movie; really. Faberry. For a prompt at glee kink meme.


**I'm on a roll. Filling prompts like a boss. This one is from glee_kink_meme. If you want to throw some at me, iceonthewing. tumblr. com. Ya know.**

**Now let's see...**

**Warnings: This prompt is rated M for a reason. Sexual activities, not very explicit but still.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the movies mentioned._**

* * *

They had been aiming for a scary movie; really. They got it from the "Genre: Horror" section, right between "It's Alive" and "Left to Dead". Even the guy behind the counter in the Blockbuster told them that it was a good choice. But come to think of it, he did it along with a smug smirk, which at the moment, Quinn didn't know how to interpret.

She did now.

Rachel had been excited with the idea of spending the weekend alone with her girlfriend of two months. When her dads told her that they were attending to a medical congress in Columbus and they'd be back late on Sunday, Rachel didn't waste a second to call her girlfriend and inform her of the new situation. Needless to say, Quinn had her bag prepared for the weekend twenty minutes after their conversation.

They had agreed on spending Friday night at home; make popcorn, watch a movie and cuddle together. She agreed too, after much insistence of the petite girl, that a scary movie was the way to go- "It is a tradition after all. When watching a horror movie, the bravest of the couple will have to cuddle, embrace and/or spoon the other half of the party in order to protect them from the evil creatures on the screen." Quinn who was always up for some cuddling, couldn't argue with that.

And cuddling they were doing, that part of Rachel's plan was working all right. Quinn was spooning her girlfriend, trapped between the brunette and the sofa, her head on the armrest to watch the movie over Rachel's head, while the diva was resting hers on a pillow right under Quinn's chin. The blonde had her arm around Rachel's waist, her hand flat on her stomach over the thin tank top. Their legs were a tangle of tan, bare skin and gray yoga pants and Rachel's back was in full contact with Quinn's front, feeling each of the blonde's intakes of air and the rhythm or her heart beat.

But something was not right with the _supposed_ scary movie night. Rachel was_supposed_ to be terrified of the ghost, zombie, monster on the screen and Quinn was_supposed_ to comfort her and whisper in her ear that none of it was real and she was safe with her. Suppositions aside, Quinn mentally admitted that "Jennifer's Body" hadn't been a wise choice.

There _was_ a monster, there _was_ blood- lots and lots of it- there _was_ tension and horrified screams but somehow, the soft curves of Megan Fox's body, her plump lips and mesmerizing eyes had been the main focus of the two girls so far. They knew the movie had a plot- although Quinn doubted it was only an excuse to show the actress in very few clothing- they had jumped and gasped and ewww'ed at the right moments, but none of them was really scared.

Half-way through the movie, Rachel started squirming a little and Quinn, thinking it was because of all the gory scenes had finally got to her, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered shortly. Quinn just kissed her cheek and resumed her previous position.

As the story developed and Jennifer's victims grew in number, Rachel was becoming more restless. Misunderstanding, Quinn tried to sooth her fears rubbing her hand on Rachel's flat stomach, inadvertently achieving a very different reaction.

Rachel was burning up. She couldn't believe how far from her expectations the movie was. The sight of the sexy brunette, on her underwear, half naked seducing the jock, sashaying everywhere, with her intense "I-want-to-fuck-you-then-eat-your-insides" look was turning her on like she had never imagined. And having Quinn pressed snuggly against her back and her hand rubbing softly at her stomach was making her breath even more labored and the ache between her thighs more unavoidable.

She tried to calm down. They'd barely passed to second base a few days ago; she didn't want to pressure her very conservative, ex-president of the Celibacy Club and ex-pregnant girlfriend to do anything she didn't want. Because Rachel wanted it, oh boy did she want it. She always thought she'd wait until 25 but having Quinn Fabray as a girlfriend did that to one.

Rachel focused on the movie again, guessing that the best way to ignore Quinn's breath which was rising the hairs on her neck and the way her ass was tightly pressed against Quinn's center, was focusing on what was happening on the screen.

Big mistake.

Jennifer was currently brushing Needy's hair with her fingers and Rachel suppressed a shudder and gasped quietly at the sight of the two main characters leaning towards each other slowly. Were they going to- Yep, they were. A very close close-up of their lips filled the screen, the two girls awfully aware of the eroticism of the kiss. It was painfully slow, deliciously so. At the first flash of a pink tongue, Rachel moaned quietly.

Quinn's hand froze on her stomach. "_Oh_" Was her only tought. She licked her suddenly dry lips, bringing her eyes back to the movie to watch Needy straddling Jennifer and the brunette's wandering hands bunching up her shirt. Rachel squirmed again, her legs pressing together but not finding any release because of the way they were intertwined with Quinn's.

"Are you- are you okay?" Quinn stammered.

"I'm fine, just..." Oh, screw it. "I'm so turned on I think I might combust."

"I can help you with that. If you want." Quinn bit her lip nervously.

"You would?"

Instead of answering, Quinn leaned down to kiss softly at her neck. Rachel quickly offered all of it to her girlfriend, moaning when the blonde found her pulse point and sucked lightly on it.

Quinn couldn't help it, she wanted to hear that breathy moan again. She lowered her hand slowly to the hem of Rachel's tank top, her fingertips running over the uncovered sliver of skin and paying attention to any sign of discomfort from the girl. When Rachel only started to breath heavier, she dragged her hand under the cloth.

Her first reaction was a gasp, her second- as Quinn hand inched upwards- was the twitch of her muscles and the third- when the blonde reached the underside of her bare breasts- was the eagerly awaited moan.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked against her neck, her voice huskier than she'd ever heard it.

"Yes," Rachel answered breathlessly.

Quinn could feel the way her chest raised and fell, her heart hammering against her ribcage and knew her girlfriend was very much into it, the movie long forgotten.

Her hand creeped upwards, tentatively, almost clumsily covering her breast. Her wonderful, perfect breast, Quinn thought. Rachel arched against her it and shivered under her touch. She started to move her hand in lazy circles, her palm rubbing on her nipple like a whisper. Rachel whimpered. She continued with this until she felt the little bud hard as a pebble and repeated the action with the other breast. By the time she finished, Rachel was panting and she hadn't even really touched her yet.

"You are very sensitive here." Quinn husked, then resumed her nibbling at her ear lob. Rachel could only nod.

The blonde decided to explore this aspect of her girlfriend more thoroughly. She molded her hand to her breast, feeling the weight of it and massaging gently. With a harder squeeze followed by a louder moan, Quinn realized the brunette wasn't opposed to her being a bit rough.

She trailed her finger from one breast to the other, drawing different patters on them and sometimes bumping with the hard nipples- not very accidentally- making Rachel jump and gasp like the movie couldn't.

Quinn was mesmerized with her girlfriend's responses. She was so turned on and so far gone into it to even care about the rest of the story that was still developing on the screen. She bit Rachel's shoulder, then lapped at the spot to sooth the pain.

Her other hand, that had been resting under Rachel's neck, snaked around her waist and under her shirt to follow the other's lead. Soon Rachel was leaning back to her even more with a groan, entirely at Quinn's hand's mercy.

Quinn's fingers, on their own accord, decided to change methods and stopped drawing patters to flick at the small nubs repeatedly, like one would do with their tongue. This, so far, was the most welcomed change.

Rachel started to moan and mutter "Quinn", "God" and "fuck" under her breath and if Quinn wasn't so damn horny, she would have laughed at the fact that her girlfriend was trashing and mumbling incoherencies by only having her nipples played with. But, goddamit, it was so hot.

She jerked her hips forward, needing some release and Rachel, noticing this, pressed her ass even further on Quinn's center. "Oh God," Quinn gasped, both hands grabbing Rachel's breast and squeezing hard, receiving a long moan as a reward.

Quinn's movements became more desperate. She pinched and rolled her nipples, rubbing them on her palm, circling them with her index finger, then start again. Rachel was in heaven, she never knew that having her breasts played like this could feel so good. She could feel Quinn's hips moving against her ass, the heat and the wetness of the blonde's center soaking trough two layers of clothes. She wanted Quinn to feel some pleasure too, so she pressed and pressed against her.

"Oh fuck, Rachel baby," Quinn moaned grateful.

Their ragged breaths were embarrassingly loud at this point and they really needed release. Quinn dragged her hand down to Rachel's shorts, pondering for a second if she should just dip her hand under them and inside her girlfriend until she saw stars, but thinking it better and deciding that her first time should be more special. She opted for cupping the brunette's hot and wet sex over her shorts and rubbing her hand up and down to gain the delicious friction.

"Mmmmmh, Quinn!" Rachel started humping frantically Quinn's hand, the heel of it rubbing her clit just the right way. Behind her, the blonde used this leverage to grind more directly against Rachel's ass, feeling that pull in her lower stomach that let her know that she was close.

"Babe, I'm so close."

"Mmm-me too, Q-Quinn."

Quinn pinched Rachel's nipple one last time, feeling the brunette's center spasm against her hand. With a long throaty moan, Rachel started shaking, pressing specially hard against her sex and pushing Quinn over the edge too. "Fuuuuck, Rach."

When the waves of plasure started to subside, Quinn realized she was still grinding against Rachel and her hand was still riding out Rachel's orgasm. She dragged her hand up and over Rachel's stomach, the other coming to rest under it and let out a long breath.

"Wow," she breathed as she nuzzled Rachel's hair.

"Tell me about it." They both giggled.

Rachel turned around in her arms and looked up at her through her long eyelashes.

"We missed the movie." They giggled again.

After a few minutes of quietly staring at each other, Rachel spoke. "That was..." Quinn was afraid that the girl was going to say it was wrong, or that it ruined the mood. She braced herself. "Really hot."

The blonde chuckled. "You know that wasn't... I mean you still are... you can still have your special first time. When you are ready. When _we_ are ready."

"I know." Rachel smiled shyly then cupped her cheek to give her a long, slow, languid kiss. God, she had missed this. Note to self: next time you do this, make sure you are face to face, so you can kiss her meanwhile. "But we can still do this until then, right?"

Quinn licked her lips. "We can definitely do this." Then leaned down to crash her lips against Rachel's again.


End file.
